goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
Jet the Hawk vs. Custard
This is a video inspired on the scene from the LazyTown episode "Play Day". Summary Jet and Custard are having a sheriff duel. Characters * Jet the Hawk (Young Guy) * Custard (Jennifer) * Cathy McCarthy (Callie) * Lucy McCall (Susan) * Stephanie Gavin (Kendra) * Ivy Smith (Salli) Script *Stephanie: You can't do this! This isn't fair! *Custard: Oh, yeah? And who's gonna stop me? *Jet: (offscreen) Hold it right there, you purple Save-Um b... *bleep*! *Custard: What? *Cathy, Lucy and Stephanie: Whoa! It's Jet the Hawk! *Custard: You can't stop me! I'm the cool cat-eared S- I'm the psychic Save-Um, Custard. *Jet: Then it's just me and you, psychic Custard. *Custard: Me and you- What about those kids? *Cathy: Yeah! *Lucy: Right! *Stephanie: Yeah! *Custard: Can't you count? *Jet: Make your move. *Custard: (in his TV show voice from Monkey Up a Tree) Okay. *(sheriff music from LazyTown starts playing) *(Jet vs. Custard) *(A close-up of Custard's eyes are seen and his eyes glow purple) *(close-up of Jet's eyes) *(cut to the sun) *(cut to the close-up of Custard's eye with purple sea and petals like cherry blossoms) *(close-up of Jet's beak and then his eye) *(close-up of Custard's face as he licks his lips like Juri from Street Fighter) *(pause) *Custard: No, that wasn't my move! Start the music again! *(sheriff music starts playing again) *Custard: All right. *(close-up of Jet's hand) *(close-up of Custard's face as he licks his lips again) *(close-up of Jet's eyes) *(cut to the sun) *(cut to the close-up of Custard's mouth as he licks his lips one more time) *(close-ups of Jet's hand, shoulder and eyes) *(close-up of Custard's eyes) *(close-up of Jet's eyes again) *(close-up of Custard's purple-glowing eyes again) *(Cathy, Lucy and Stephanie are shocked) *(close-up of Jet's eye one more time) *(close-up of Custard's purple-glowing eyes one more time) *Custard: (close-up of his mouth) Go on! *(Ready? Fight!) *Custard: Psycho Ball! *Jet: (dodges Custard's attack) Psycho Power Drain! *(Jet drains Custard's psychic powers) *Jet: Look up, Custard. *Custard: What? *Jet: You can't be a psychic Save-Um without psychic powers. *Custard: Without psychic powers? (gets shocked due to his psychic powers being taken away by Jet) My powers! Let me get them! *Jet: Too bad, Custard! Now to finish you off! (kicks Custard with two bashosens so hard causing him to fly away to the wall as he screams in Banshee's voice from X-Men) *(K.O.! You win!) *Cathy, Lucy and Stephanie: Hooray, Jet! *Custard: Ouch. Anyone seen my psychic powers? *(Jet gives Custard his psychic powers back) *Custard: Thank you, Jet. *Jet: You're welcome, Custard. *(Custard walks away) *Jet: (untying laces) Are you all right, little girls? *Stephanie: Yes, Jet. We were playing cowboys. It's play day! *Cathy: Thank you. *Lucy: Thank you, Jet. *Jet: So, what are you gonna play next? *Stephanie: I don't know. Maybe something noisy? *Cathy: Maybe pirates? *Lucy: Uh, no. *Cathy: Maybe spacemen? *Stephanie: Oh, we did that this morning. *Jet: I'm sure you'll think of something. See you later, little girls! (runs off on his Extreme Gear) *Cathy, Lucy and Stephanie: Bye bye, Jet! *Ivy: Hey, you girls are wearing new hats! *Lucy: Yeah! *Ivy: Where's mine? *Stephanie: Oh! I got it! How about a good old noisy game of soccer, huh? *Lucy: Yeah! Let's play soccer! *Ivy: Well, you could do that. If you had a ball, that wasn't mine! *Cathy: Oh, come on, Ivy. It's play day! We'll play together! *Lucy and Stephanie: Yeah! *Ivy: Well, okay. But you're not gonna play soccer in those clothes, are you? *Stephanie: Oh, Ivy. Knock it off! *Lucy: Yeah! *Cathy: Well, it's her ball. We gotta play by her rules. *Ivy: Well, you heard Cathy. Let's go change! *(Cathy, Lucy, Stephanie and Ivy walk away) Gallery File:Custard close up eyes.png|A close-up of Custard's eyes are shown when they glow purple File:Custard close up mouth.png|A close-up of Custard's mouth is seen when he's licking his lips like Juri from Street Fighter Category:Series based on Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Series based on The Save-Ums